waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Piglet (Winnie The Pooh)
'Piglet '''is the deuteragonist of the Disney's 1977 animated feature film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Leaellynasaura (Walking With Dinosaurs) Personality Mostly due to his small size and flimsiness, Piglet is an incredibly timid, fragile, and insecure animal. He apparently suffers from anxiety and is often seen cowering in fear in even the tamest moments. Piglet also has a speech impediment that causes him to stutter. Though Pooh and the others don't seem to mind Piglet's phobias and happily brings him along and/or protects him through every adventure, Piglet is noticeably embarrassed and ashamed of his dominate cowardliness, and many stories have revolved around him making attempts to overcome his fears. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet first appears in the short ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Piglet is seen sweeping his lawn until a strong wind blows him away. Piglet is rescued by Pooh, who holds him by the thread of Piglet's scarf. Piglet later appears during the flood. He is trapped in his home due to the flood, and so he sends out a message for help. Meanwhile, he begins floating away on the chair he is on. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Piglet is the first to learn of Eeyore's birthday, and decides to commemorate the day by gifting the donkey with a pot of honey. While walking to Eeyore's house, Piglet becomes distracted by his rumbling tummy, prompting him to eat the honey at hand. It isn't until after the pot is empty that he realized he ate Eeyore's gift. Fortunately. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet is one of the main characters in the TV series, appearing in almost every episode. He has several episodes that revolve around him, most of which center his timidity or his small size. In the episode "The Piglet Who Would Be King", a family portrait of Piglet with his parents can be seen. In "There's No Camp Like Home", Piglet encounters and forms a friendship with a young heffalump named Junior, proving that Heffalumps are not the vicious creatures that legend makes them out to be. This concept and basic storyline would later be recycled for Pooh's Heffalump Movie, with Piglet's role instead going to Roo. Pooh's Grand Adventure Piglet first appears at his house after Christopher Robin's disappearance. He is seen climbing his tree and explains to Pooh that he's following Christopher Robin's advice by trying to conquer his fears—in this case, his fear of heights. Later on, Piglet and the others discover from Owl that Christopher Robin is being held captive by a vicious dinosaur-like monster in an ominous cave known as "skull". A quest to find him ensues, which Piglet fearfully joins. The Tigger Movie Piglet is first seen at home attempting to prepare for the harsh winter heading his way. He gets a surprise visit from Tigger, who invites Piglet to go bouncing. Piglet declines, but Tigger tries to help him prepare for winter by throwing Piglet's favorite chair into the fireplace, much to Piglet's dismay. Piglet later joins Rabbit's pulley system to remove a boulder from Eeyore's home. The plan is ruined, accidentally, by Tigger. Piglet's Big Movie Piglet stars his film as the titular protagonist. Piglet watches his friends set up a big plan to gather some honey. Piglet tries to join but his friends don't need him. Their plan becomes a disaster as the bees begin to attack. Using a fake hive, Piglet bottles up the bees but gets no credit as his friends didn't see anything happen, even when Piglet tries to tell them. Saddened, Piglet goes off wishing he was more appreciated. After gaining enough confidence to see his friends again he finds that they are gone. Piglet's friends have gone out thinking Piglet ran away and uses his scrapbook to find him. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Piglet panics after a loud and unfamiliar noise awakens him and the other residents of the Hundred Acre Woods. He's horrified to learn that noise was from a longtime enemy, Heffalumps. Piglet reluctantly joins the friends on a quest to capture the creature and even says he wishes to be Roo, who cannot join the quest because it is too dangerous. To make sure he doesn't get lost, Piglet leaves a trail of jellybeans, but they are eaten by Pooh Bear. After rejoining Rabbit and Tigger, Piglet claims to see a Heffalump and rushes to safety with his friends. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie where he tries to help Lumpy understand the fact that Halloween is a fun adventurous holiday. In the middle of the film, the story of "Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too" is retold by Roo to Lumpy to help him find braveness in his heart, believing if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. Winnie the Pooh While placing a picture of him and Pooh on the wall, Piglet receives a message informing him of a meeting to take place. At the meeting, Piglet and his friends learn that poor Eeyore has lost his tail again and that a reward (honey) shall be given for its recovery. Piglet suggests using their balloon "friend" but Eeyore's weight is unable to keep the balloon from floating up and carrying him along with it. Later on, Piglet and his friends are seen at Owl's house, presenting the latter with the honey reward for using a chalkboard as Eeyore's new tail. Just then, Pooh arrives with an alert message from Christopher Robin. According to Owl, the boy has been captured by a creature known as The Backson. To save their friend, the gang sets out on a hunt for the beast. While Rabbit, Kanga, Owl, and Roo set bait trails, Pooh and Piglet begin to set traps. My Friends Tigger and Pooh Piglet played a supporting role in the computer-animated series. He was shown to be the Super Sleuths' closest ally and had many mysteries and problems for them to solve. On one occasion, Piglet teamed up with Rabbit and Eeyore to form their own sleuthing team known as the "New Super Sleuths". The series also marks the first time Piglet's voice was provided by Travis Oates. Category:Characters Category:Winnie The Pooh characters Category:Pigs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Deuteragonists